Echoes
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric recalls his eleventh birthday, when he was too sick to participate in a particular event he'd looked forward to all year. In response, Sofia comes up with an idea to help him make that dream come true. (Fluff alert! lol)


Echoes

Summary: Cedric recalls his eleventh birthday, when he was too sick to participate in a particular event he'd looked forward to all year. In response, Sofia comes up with an idea to help him make that dream come true.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_!

A/N: Okay! So after the huge "Crystallize" story, I decided to opt for one of my shorter stories now. There are other chapter stories that will be in the works eventually, including a sequel to "Crystallize," but that will be a little later on. Hope you enjoy this! :)

PS: There are a few mentions of the Fountain Potion from "What We Do Best" in here. It's just a youth potion. Just so you know!

*Story*

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia called as she stepped into his workshop, the door already opened for some reason.

"Back here!" he responded as he maneuvered from behind his red curtains. He stepped forward and placed a box on the floor as the princess walked toward him. "What are you doing up here so early?"

"Calista came knocking on my door to tell me goodbye. She said she and Ms. Cordelia are going to visit your parents, and I was just curious if you were going to meet up with them." She shrugged thoughtfully. "If you'd planned to, we can cancel our lessons today."

He chuckled and patted her back gently. "I appreciate it, Sofia, but I hadn't planned on visiting them this go around. Cordelia and Calista need their own private time with my parents, which would be good in all honesty." He sighed. "As surprisingly delightful as it's been to have them living here for a while, I figure a bit of distance for a period of time might benefit the lot of us."

She grinned. "So what you're saying is…there _is_ such a thing as spending too much time with your family?"

"Merlin, yes. If I have to hear one more story about Cordelia's sorceress club meetings and how Candice the Caring makes the most _delightful_ crumpets, I'm going to use a mute spell on her."

Sofia laughed. "Don't do that, Mr. Cedric. She's your sister. She just wants to spend some time with you."

"Mm. Imagine spending eight hours in a row with Princess Amber…and not being able to get a word in edgewise."

The young girl pondered this before smiling slowly and shrugging. "Been there, done that…first year of my living here. And I survived." She patted his arm playfully. "This too shall pass." She grinned as he grumbled before sitting down and stretching. "What were you doing back there anyway? Your door was already open, so I wasn't sure what was going on."

"Oh, I was cleaning out a few things from my bedroom. Some of the things I didn't need I placed outside the door. I also found some treasures of sorts from my childhood." He reached forward into the box he'd discovered and pulled out what appeared to be a leather-bound journal. "Oh, I remember this." He unfastened the clasp holding it together and opened the book, slightly yellowed pages seeing the light of day for the first time in years. "Mm, this was many years ago…"

Sofia walked over and observed the journal curiously. "Was this one of your treasures?" she asked curiously.

"You could say that. I often used to write in this to express my frustrations or just recall what was going on during any particular time." He flipped a few pages before pausing and reading one specific page, his face falling.

"What is it?" the girl asked worriedly.

"It's… Ah, it's nothing serious, but this was my journal entry the evening before my eleventh birthday…" He turned the book slightly so she could read it too.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I'm so excited! Tomorrow, I'll be eleven years of age, and my father has told me he's going to take me to the Small Sorcery Seminar. It only comes around a few times a year, and this time it just so happens to be on my birthday! Can you believe it? I've been looking forward to this all year—no! I've been looking forward to this since I could properly hold a wand! It's going to be amazing! I'd best be getting to sleep now. Till morrow._

 _Cedric_

Cedric frowned at the entry before sighing heavily. "Only, by the time my birthday did arrive the next day, I was far too sick to participate in the Small Sorcery Seminar. I could scarcely breathe due to allergy complications, and I had a fever. My mother made me stay in bed while she catered to me. Honestly, it was a horrid birthday because I didn't get to do anything fun." He shut the journal before placing it back into the box.

Sofia wore an expression of sympathy on her face as she offered her friend a side hug for comfort. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric…" She gasped when she seemed to recall something. "Oh, wait! You said the Small Sorcery Seminar?" Seeing him nod with a confused look, she grinned. "You know that's today at Hexley Hall, right?"

The sorcerer lifted one eyebrow in contemplation. "Your point?"

"Why don't _we_ go? That way you can experience it since you didn't get to when you were a little boy." She squealed in excitement.

"Yes, one issue there, my dear." He gestured toward himself. "I'm quite a bit older than eleven at this point…haven't been anywhere near that age in some time."

She grinned. "That may be the case, but there's one way to fix that." She folded her arms. "If I remember correctly, you have some of that Fountain Potion left."

"On the contrary," Cedric responded with a shake of his head. "That batch was all used. However, I did create a new bit of it…" He gave his apprentice a pointed look. "So what you're saying is that you want me to turn myself into a child again so that I can attend the Small Sorcery Seminar."

The princess beamed. "Yes! Why not? It could be fun, and I'll even go with you." She tugged on his hands playfully. "Come on, Mr. Cedric. Please?"

Seeing the pleading look on his student's face—that look she'd given him many times to get him to change his mind, he noted—he sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Oh, very well."

Sofia cheered and hugged him happily. "Oh, yay! We're going to have so much fun!"

"I suppose so." He couldn't help smiling. Her happiness was infectious, and she was beginning to rub off on him with her optimism. "Couldn't hurt anyway." He stood and gathered the Fountain Potion from within one of his drawers (which he and Cordelia had properly labeled a few days ago so he could find things again). "A few drinks of this, and I'll have just as much trouble reaching the top shelf as you do." He grinned toward the princess as she huffed lightheartedly.

"Very funny, Mr. Cedric." She giggled as he observed the bottle. "By the way, is the Small Sorcery Seminar similar to your regular Sorcery Seminars you attend sometimes?"

"Eh, somewhat. While there are no advanced items one can try out or purchase, it's still rather fun for the younger sorcerers…from what I hear, anyway." He glanced toward her again. "Perhaps we should wait until we arrive at Hexley Hall before I drink this." Seeing her baffled look, he shrugged. "I'd rather not explain to your father why a little version of me is walking around the castle…"

Sofia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he might question that. Come on! I'm sure it's started by now!" She grabbed his hand and hurriedly pulled him out the door.

* * *

"Whoa, Sofia!" Miranda laughed as the girl and her mentor quickly brushed by her. "What's the rush? Where are you two off to?"

"There's a really neat event going on at Hexley Hall, and Mr. Cedric and I wanted to check it out." She smiled sweetly. "We won't be long… Please, Mom?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead. Your brother and sister are both spending the night with their friends anyway, so you might as well do something fun. Just make sure you're both back before supper. Cedric, you're welcome to join us tonight if you'd like."

He smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Queen Miranda. I would like that." He noticed Sofia tugging at his sleeve and he nodded toward her. "We shall return soon enough, and I'll keep an eye on her."

Sofia grinned as she poked her head out to see her laughing mother. "He means, _I'll_ keep an eye on _him_. Someone has to keep him in line."

Miranda smiled. "Go on. Enjoy yourselves." She turned and walked off.

"I'll remember that," Cedric murmured to his friend as they began walking again. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Of course," she remarked happily.

* * *

At Hexley Hall, there were several purveyors and magical games set up outside the school. Kids of all ages and backgrounds were running around and having a great time.

Cedric and Sofia exited their flying coach and issued directions to their coachman before walking to a more secluded area away from all the action.

"You ready?" Sofia asked kindly with a smile as Cedric pulled out the Fountain Potion.

"I suppose so. But first, we need to take care of something." He aimed his wand at the girl and watched as a stream of magic changed her normal dress into her apprentice outfit. "There, now you blend in."

Sofia giggled. "All right. Your turn!"

Cedric drank his vial of potion, which tasted much better this go around. He relished the vanilla flavor, a treat in its own right and not one normally found in the more bitter-tasting potions. Within seconds, he'd reverted to his child state, his age now closer to Sofia's. "Well?" he asked, surprised at how his voice sounded. "Oh, my… This is going to take some getting used to."

The princess smiled and grabbed her friend's hands. "You look great, Mr. Cedric!"

"Well, thank you, Sofia…but you mustn't call me that when we're over there among the operators and others in the crowd." He shrugged as she blinked. "Just call me Cedric."

Sofia laughed uncertainly. "Okay…Cedric…" She flushed uncertainly. "Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to…"

The young boy chuckled and pulled her along toward the crowd. "Come along then! I'm curious about quite a few things the Small Sorcery Seminar has to offer."

As they approached the festivities, both friends excitedly observed all of the displays and interactive activities.

"This is amazing," Cedric breathed in awe. "I can't believe I had to wait all those years to finally be a part of this."

"Then let's not wait any longer," the girl responded, smiling when her friend gazed at her. "Let's have some fun!" She led him toward what appeared to be a type of game. "What's this?" she asked a man who was operating the booth.

"It's the Magic Ring Toss," he announced charismatically, obviously really good at his job by now. "Simply use your wands to levitate these mini rings, and if you manage to land one onto one of these small-necked bottles, you'll win a prize!"

"Let's give it a go, Sofia," Cedric said as he pulled out his family wand before passing his usual wand over to her, since they'd forgotten hers at the castle. "We'd like to play please."

The man nodded and placed a basket of rings before the children. He chuckled when Sofia attempted to hand him some money. "No, little one. Everything here is free of charge; just have fun, eh?"

She nodded excitedly before pocketing her money and raising Cedric's wand.

The both of them used their magic to send the rings flying, some bouncing off the board in the back of the booth, some landing just inside the crevices where the bottles were set up, and some clanging to the floor. They were almost ready to give up when Cedric managed to land one perfectly around the top of the bottle.

"I did it!" he gushed excitedly, a large smile on his face.

"Nice job, _Cedric_ ," Sofia said playfully as she nudged him gently.

"Thanks! I've never won one of these games before."

The man chuckled before gesturing toward several hanging plush animals. "You may pick anything you see."

Cedric considered before glancing at the unassuming princess and smiling. "Pick something, Sofia."

She blinked in astonishment. "Me? You're the one who won."

"I don't need anything. Besides, it's because of you that I'm even here…so consider this my way of saying thank you."

Sofia smiled shyly before giggling. "Thanks…" She pointed toward a purple unicorn. "I like that one. It… Well, it sort of reminds me of Minimus ( _and Skye_ , she thought) except it's a unicorn."

The man nodded and lowered the plush doll before handing it to the princess. "Here you are, young lady. You two enjoy yourselves."

Sofia handed Cedric his wand back as they walked together to look around a bit more. She hugged the stuffed unicorn as they walked. "What do you want to do next?"

"I believe I saw a magical art booth over there," he said as he gestured in front of them. "When you do true magical art, especially painting, you're able to really bring things to life."

"I've had some experience with it myself at Royal Prep," she informed him. "And you're right… It does feel really _lifelike_." In fact, she'd never forget the experience she and Hildegard had that time with their own magical painting… Oh, that was an adventure in itself.

When they made it to the booth, Cedric and Sofia watched as the first group of students painted their own canvases. One little girl with short brown pigtails and a long maroon dress was barely able to reach the middle of the canvas, but her father picked her up to allow her to continue. She expertly created an image of several swans flying over a dark blue pond. With one touch of her Enchanted Paintbrush, the swans actually flew elsewhere in the painting.

"Wow," Sofia breathed in awe. "She's amazing. She can't be more than five years old."

"Her name is Gwendolyn," another little girl beside her responded, her ponytailed red hair bouncing when she turned excitedly to talk to Sofia. "She's a painting prodigy, my mommy said. Though I don't know what a prodigy is…"

"It's when someone is rather good at something," Cedric explained to her simply, smiling as the younger girl made a face of realization. He nudged Sofia when one of the older wizards beckoned them forward. "I believe it's our turn."

"Oh!" She smiled and walked forward to an empty canvas. She picked up an Enchanted Paintbrush as Cedric did the same. "We can make a picture together, huh?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

The wizard stepped up to the two friends. "Ah, a dual portrait," he stated in amusement. "Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything. I can't wait to see what you youngsters come up with. Carry on then."

"Why don't we paint something showing contrast?" Cedric suggested.

"Such as?" Sofia placed her unicorn on a chair so she could focus on their painting.

"Well…how about a setting with two different times of day?" He laughed as she gasped in excitement. "I will take nighttime…"

"And I'll take the daytime! That sounds great. Let's do it!"

The monitoring wizard watched as the two friends painted. Never had he seen a collaboration so seamless and intermingled before. The children barely spoke two words to each other, yet they seemed to be able to predict what the other would do. Before long, Cedric's side of the painting was full of blues, purples, and blacks while Sofia's contained reds, yellows, and oranges. From what he could tell, it was apparently a beach view of the ocean—both during the evening and the morning. He raised his eyebrows as Cedric's brush caused the stars in the painted sky to begin twinkling and Sofia used her brush to help the waves on both sides begin moving like a normal tide. "Wow."

The friends turned to the older man when they heard his impressed voice.

"I'm officially flabbergasted in a good way," he chuckled. "Have you two worked together before, then?"

Cedric almost laughed but managed to just smile and nod. "Rather often. I suppose we're…"

"…Best friends," Sofia finished for him with a small smile. "We work together all the time, and we're able to figure out what the other is thinking."

"Now that's true friendship," the wizard acknowledged in an admiring tone. "Well done."

"Thank you, sir," Cedric responded. At the man's suggestion, he took the painting off the easel before another canvas magically replaced it. He and Sofia, who'd picked up her stuffed unicorn after finishing their painting, walked off yet again.

"We really do work well together," Sofia told him as she admired their art. She giggled as he nodded. "Please tell me you're going to hang this up in your workshop."

"Oh, absolutely. Just as soon as I'm back to my normal height and can reach the appropriate section of the wall again." He grinned as the princess rolled her eyes playfully. "Did you see anything else you'd like to do?"

"Well…" She glanced around before laughing softly. "Um, is there anywhere we can get some food maybe? I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Oh! Of course… I didn't even realize it was lunchtime." He led her onward. "Forgive me, Sofia. I'm not exactly used to eating on a regular schedule with as often as I work."

Sofia nodded. "It's all right."

"How about this?" Cedric placed the painting on a bench and motioned for Sofia to sit down. "I'll get us some food if you can watch the painting…and the unicorn. There's something I never thought I'd say..." He shook his head.

Sofia giggled. "Okay. Sounds good to me." She kicked her feet back and forth as her friend took off to find some food. She had to admit, she was having a great time. Anything related to magic was interesting to her, and having Cedric with her made it even more fun. What had started off as helping him realize his childhood dream had somehow evolved into a whole new adventure for both of them, and she couldn't have been happier.

A few minutes later, Cedric returned with two small trays of mixed vegetables and turkey legs, along with a cupcake each. He placed one tray in front of the girl before setting one in front of himself and sitting down. "Here you are," he told her before passing a small warm towel to her. "Just in case."

She grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Cedric." It was still so weird calling her mentor his name without the usual title, but it would be even weirder calling his child form 'Mr. Cedric.' What a weird conundrum to deal with… She mentally shrugged it off and accepted a fork and knife from him next.

While they ate, they talked about anything and everything: new ideas for spells, what they'd seen at the Small Sorcery Seminar, what they'd be serving for supper at the castle…everything they could think of. And then the conversation turned to something the princess hadn't been expecting.

"So when are you going to tell me about this?" Cedric asked as he gently tapped the Enchantlet wrapped around Sofia's wrist.

She blinked before unconsciously pulling her hand back slightly. "Um…what do you want to know? It's just…a bracelet."

The sorcerer gave his friend a pointed stare before raising an eyebrow at her. "Sofia."

Sofia sighed. "Look, you've had your secrets, right? For now, this is just…one of mine. When the time comes, I'll tell you all about it."

He frowned in concern. "Is it something dangerous?"

She shook her head. "No! No, it's nothing like that… It's just…" She shrugged, not sure how to finish her statement.

"All right," he relented, folding his arms. "As long as you're being safe."

The princess smiled appreciatively. "I am. I promise." She wiped off her hands with the warm towel before Cedric picked up their trays and threw them into a receptacle. She then passed him the painting before grabbing her stuffed unicorn again as they started off to find their next adventure. "So…what now?"

"Now," he responded with a happy tone, "we see what else they have to offer."

For the next few hours, they played more games, visited with older and younger magic wielders, and observed new magic they'd never anticipated (including a prototype of some sort of dimensional wormhole, which they weren't quite sure what to think of at this point). After a while, they were both growing a bit tired and decided it might be time to head back to the castle.

"Did you have a good time?" Sofia asked later as they were walking away from the Small Sorcery Seminar. She held fast to her purple unicorn, her now prized possession from the event.

" _Did_ I? Absolutely!" The currently small sorcerer laughed and held their painting out as he observed it. "It was wonderful, Sofia… Thank you for talking me into coming. It satisfied my curiosity from all those years ago, and that's something I'll always remember."

The princess smiled fondly. "You're welcome, Cedric…" She then blinked. "Oh, speaking of which, it's probably time for you to change back into _Mr. Cedric_ now…"

He sighed, nodding. "Yes, you're probably right. I've got the age reversal potion in my pocket." He pulled out a separate vial and stopped walking, setting the painting down. He looked toward Sofia, who'd grabbed his arm before he could uncap the vial.

"Just… Um…" She smiled gently. "I know this was something that helped your curiosity about an event in your past, but just know that I had a great time."

He laughed. "You can tell me that any time, Sofia…whether I'm a child or my normal self again."

"I know. It's just, it feels like you're two different people in this situation." She shrugged as he blinked a few times. "I know it sounds weird…"

"Not really," he admitted with a shake of his head. "I was a much different person when I was younger versus how I am now…though I'm inclined to believe that, because of people like you and Calista, that's liable to change."

Sofia tilted her head as she stared at him.

"I'm much happier now, Sofia… I can say that with all honesty. And most of it is thanks to you."

The princess smiled modestly at his sincere words. "Thank you…Cedric."

He chuckled and nodded before offering her a hug, which she happily and easily returned. With that said, he drank the potion to revert back to his normal age. With no need for words, he picked up their painting and offered the princess his hand, which she gladly took, and they took off toward the flying coach to go home.

* * *

The next morning, Sofia entered Cedric's workshop with her stuffed unicorn in tow. She placed it on the table as she sat next to her friend, who was apparently working on something. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously as she realized he appeared to be working on some new painting on a magic-based canvas.

"I found some Enchanted Paintbrushes hidden in that box with the rest of my childhood stuff…" He passed her an extra brush and smiled. "Care to join me?"

Sofia giggled. "Sure, Mr. Cedric." That said, she began painting a new picture with her friend as their previous portrait hung just beyond them on the wall, the stars still twinkling and the waves still swaying to and fro.

The end


End file.
